


Rise of the magician

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch
Genre: M/M, Protective Ronan Lynch, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam is a quiet, nerdy, mechanic and Ronan is a tough, street racing, jackass.Adam likes Ronan but he's also afraid that Ronan won't like him because of the 'special' ability he was born with





	1. Adam's pov

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning to write more than this. Hopefully I’ll write more than… 25 chapters? Anyway I hope you like this fanfic! Pynch 4 life!

Thunder crashes outside and Adam is at Boyd’s auto repair shop sitting at his workbench studying for school because he has nothing to do, he doesn’t want to go home yet because he knows that if he does, his dad will be drunk and give him a few new bruises. It’s become a regular thing that when Adam gets home after his shifts at work his dad either punches him, kicks him, burns him, or smashes a beer bottle on his head. Adam has gotten used to the pain by now but he doesn’t say anything to anyone at school, mostly because he doesn’t want anyone’s pity or charity.

Adam had over half an hour left for his shift and he finished the last car over an hour ago, but then he hears someone pounding on the garage door. He gets up and looks out the garage window, he sees a boy wearing glasses and an aglionby sweater. Adam pulls the garage door open and looks over at the boy's car, it was a bright orange camaro.

“I’m terribly sorry to bother you at this hour but my car almost broke down before I got here. Do you think you could fix it?” the boy said.

Adam nodded and walked over to the car and pushed it inside from behind, the boy just stood there in shock with his eyes wide, staring at Adam. Adam ignored it and kept pushing the car into the garage, and when it was in he went over to the garage door and almost shut it but he looked at the boy again and pulled him inside before he could catch a cold standing in the rain.

Adam went over to his workbench, got a towel for the boy then draped it around his shoulders. As the boy dried off adam went over to the car and inspected the engine, then inspected the underside. He spotted the problem, there was a gas leak. Then one of the doors opened on Adam’s side and someone got out and stepped on him, the person made no move to get off of him. though the person was heavy Adam didn’t really care, so he kept working.

“RONAN! YOUR STANDING ON HIM!” the boy shouted, but Adam could barely hear him, mostly because he was deaf in his left ear.

“What? Oh, that’s why the floor felt so fucking soft” the guy named Ronan said, “and no need to fucking screech in my damn ear Gansey.”

Adam heard one of them sigh and Ronan still didn’t move off of Adam but he could care less so he kept working.

“Besides if he wanted me to get off, he can always tell me to fucking get off and he hasn’t” Ronan said.

“Sir, would you like my friend here to get off of you?” Gansey said, Adam continued to work because he hadn’t heard him.

After a minute he heard Ronan laugh triumphantly then, “see? He doesn’t fucking care, Gansey.”

After a few seconds Adam tapped on Ronan’s ankle and pointed to the floor, Ronan stepped down and Adam got out from under the car and grabbed his grease rag and wiped the oil off his hands.

“So what was wrong with the pig?” Ronan asked, Adam didn’t know what he was talking about then he realized he was talking about the car.

“Gas leak” Adam mumbled.

“What?” Gansey said straining to hear him.

“Gas leak” Adam said a bit louder.

“Oh, well thank you for fixing it and I’m really sorry Ronan kept standing on you-” Adam cut him off by raising a hand to him and just shrugged instead of saying anything he might regret.

“Well at least let me make it up to you, do you like pizza? I know a great restaurant a few blocks from here!” Gansey said, Adam shook his head no and packed up his homework and school books in his backpack. “Please? It would make me feel better knowing that I repaid you for my friends actions and I can pay you for fixing my car!” Gansey said with a pleading look on his face.

Adam sighed and his shoulders dropped in a defeated way then shrugged as he looked at the clock, ‘two minutes until I can clock out.’ He thought and held up two fingers and pointed at the clock so Gansey could see. Gansey’s face lit up and he smiled triumphantly. As Adam put away his tools he looked at the clock and he was now officially off work, he grabbed his backpack and he, Ronan and Gansey drove to the restaurant. As soon as they got there he instantly recognized it, Nino’s, the place where his cousin Blue worked. They went inside and Adam went up to the counter, it had been a long time since he had been here or contacted Blue so he didn’t flinch when he heard a loud squeal coming from behind the counter. Blue ran around the counter and tackled Adam trapping him in a headlock and giving him the worst noogie he had ever gotten. Ronan and Gansey stood there behind him and Gansey had a look on his face that was partly shock mixed in with surprise.

“You knucklehead! Don’t you DARE disappear like that again do you hear me? I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere!” Blue laughed with a bit of anger in her voice.

“Sorry” he croaked out at last.

“Mmmhmmm” she said with a bit of attitude in her voice as she put her hands on her hips. “Sure you are.” she said teasingly and Adam rolled his eyes and managed a small smile. Blue directed the boys to a booth and took their orders then went to give the orders to the chef.

“So how long have you known her?” Gansey said looking at Adam then at Blue and back at Adam.

“Awhile” Adam said.

“Mm… so is she your-?” Gansey asked.

“Cousin” Adam said.

“Oh... well is she...does she have a… what I am trying to say is…” Gansey stuttered, while Ronan snickered beside him in the booth.

“I think what Dick is trying to say here, is that he’s wondering if she’s single.” Ronan said still snickering beside Gansey, causing him to blush.

“Yes that’s what I am wondering… if she’s single?” Gansey said blushing even more now.

“Yeah” Adam said.

Blue had brought their food back causing Gansey to say something when he saw the food she set in front of Adam, “he didn’t order that, in fact I am certain he didn’t order anything.” Gansey said and Blue just glared at him after he said it.

“I’ll have you know, I always bring him something whether he wants it or not,” she said with an accusing tone in her voice. “Eat the food Adam” she said gently to him, he just nodded and ate the food she gave him so he wouldn’t have to argue with her.

After he ate and paid for the food Blue gave him he walked out the door.

“Adam!” he heard Gansey call behind him as he reached the parking lot. “Wait, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us tomorrow?” he said.

Adam didn’t really know if he could because if Robert hit him hard enough to leave a bruise he didn’t want them to see it, but instead of saying no he said, “rain check” and Gansey smiled a little with a hint of disappointment and hope.

"Oh… well alright.” he said and wrote something on a piece of paper then handed it to Adam, “If you’re free tomorrow or if you ever want to just hangout” Gansey said and Adam nodded then walked back to his trailer.

When he got home his father was waiting for him on the steps leaning on the railing with a beer bottle in hand. Adam tensed waiting for the blow, “where the fuck have you been boy? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago and don’t give me bullshit about staying an extra shift because I called Boyd’s and he said you left half an hour ago. So tell me, where the fucking hell were you?” Robert said with a lot of venom in his voice.

“Some friends wanted me to come to Nino’s with them and I said alright, sir.” Adam said tensing up even more, then the bottle Robert had been holding crashed into the side of his head and Adam stood his ground not wanting to let his father see him falter at the pain.

“You think that just because some stupid ass friends of yours say they want to fucking hangout makes that okay for you to just blow off your chores?” Robert shouted and his fist connected with Adam’s stomach then the broken bottle in his hand connected with Adam’s shoulder and he winced in pain. Robert took his hand away from the bottle, left it impaled in Adam’s shoulder and went back inside after pushing Adam to the ground.

Adam struggled to get up and when he finally did he limped out of the trailer park and limp / walked to Blue’s house but before he could get to the door he tripped and fell onto the steps. His vision was getting blurry and he thought maybe it was a bad idea to come to 300 Foxway and limp / walked off the steps and fell down in a driveway of an old factory. Before he blacked out he caught the name of the building, Monmouth Manufacturing. After he blacked out for a minute he looked at his shoulder and it was a mixture of 50% blood and 50% bruises. Adam looked down the driveway to see if anyone was there, luckily no one was. Adam stood up limped over and leaned on a tree. Then a car was coming into the driveway all Adam could see was headlights then slumped to the ground sitting down and leaning on the tree, he starts to black out again when he hears the car door slam closed then he hears someone running over to him and the sound of raised voices arguing and then someone saying they’re going to call an ambulance this jolts Adam back to reality and he grabs the phone then sets it down beside him and shouts weakly,"No-no hos-hospital!” he looks at the people crouching beside him, he recognizes them instantly.

Ronan and Gansey are looming over him with horror and surprise on their faces.

“Adam, you need a hospital! You’re bleeding and a bottle is impaled in your shoulder!” Gansey shrieks, cleary worried. Ronan’s looking at Adam and at the bottle that’s resting painfully in Adam’s shoulder. Adam reaches down and grabs a thick stick, puts it in his mouth and bites down hard then reaches up and grabs the bottle by the neck and tries very hard not to scream while pulling it out. After a few very painful seconds the bottle is finally out of his shoulder, he puts the bloody bottle down and looks at Ronan and Gansey then spits the stick out and tries to get up but slumps back down to the sitting position he was in when they got to him.

“No hospital…” he breathes out. Gansey has a horrified and worried expression on his face and Ronan looks either impressed or worried at the same time. Adam starts to see if any glass was left in his skin.

“Adam… who did this?” Gansey says calmly with a hint of worry in his voice. Adam freezes and feels himself pale and looks away from them, he doesn’t want them to know about his dad.

“No one” Adam says still not meeting their eyes.

“Adam, don’t sit here and tell me that no one did this because someone clearly did and I would like to know who” Gansey said with just a hint, just a sliver, of venom and demand in his voice.

“No. One.” Adam snapped slowly, just slowly enough that it had hopefully reached Gansey’s stubborn mind.

“Fine, but if you do not tell me within tomorrow then next time, if and only if it happens again, then you will be on your own. Do you understand, Adam?” Gansey said squinting at him in a sort of menacing look.

Adam nodded at him and mumbled under his breath, “yeah, I understand perfectly. I understand that you aren’t the type of guy I thought you were.”

Gansey looked confused and said,”what kind of guy did you think I was, Adam?” he demanded to know and looked like he was about to say something but Adam cut him off before he could even open his mouth again.

“I thought you were the kind of guy that didn’t give his friends only a couple of hours to tell him what’s been going on with them and why they’re being secretive. I thought maybe, just maybe I had finally found a friend who didn’t ask questions, who didn’t argue with me when I’ve clearly been injured and doesn’t ask about where the wound came from.” Adam sighed and said softly, “ I thought I had finally found a friend who would let me tell them how I got the wound in my own time… guess I was wrong” Adam pushed up off the ground and leaned against the tree for more support then started to walk away. He had nearly gotten to the end of the side walk when his vision started to turn red then to a dark black and he put his left hand on the bus stop bench and his right hand on the wound. The next thing he knew he was on his knees gasping for breath and he couldn’t hear out of his right ear, the ear that worked.

Adam was having a panic attack on the sidewalk, he didn’t care, all he had to do was calm down. After a few minutes he was finally calm enough to get up. He started walking again but he felt too weak to keep walking but did so anyway. As soon as adam had started to cross the street all he heard out of his right ear was the screeching of tires. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and pain had shot up his entire left side. He groaned and looked around himself, his vision was dancing all over the place. Adam was really dizzy and he had a headache but that didn’t stop him from trying to get up. His first attempt failed and his second attempt wasn’t as bad but on the third attempt he succeeded. He heard someone slam their car door shut.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing shit head?” a voice said to him filled with venom, "You could have dented my car with your stupid ass body! What the hell were you even doing in the middle of the goddamn fucking road, Huh? Answer me!” Adam looked over at the guy and knew who he was straight away.

Joseph Kavinsky.

“Parrish? What the hell are you doing here!” he said maniacally with glee filling his voice. The next minute he sees a gun appear in Kavinsky’s hand pointed at Adam. “I don’t like it when I’m not answered right away, Parrish” he said getting angry with him.

“None of your business, Kavinsky” Adam snapped, aware that a gun was pointed at him and the guy holding the gun was a psycho with a serious drug, cocaine, nicotine, and beer addiction. The worst thing about it was that this psycho… used to be Adam’s bestfriend. Kavinsky didn’t always use to be the way he is now, he used to be a kind, loving, caring, sympathetic, friend to everyone, type of guy. That all changed the day Kavinsky ran into a bad kid, the kid had really bad habits and soon after Kavinsky had run into him he followed the same habits. Kavinsky just stood there for a minute then threw the gun into his car and pushed Adam into the passenger seat then drove off.

"Where are you taking me?" Adam demanded.

“Oh, I think you’ll like it Parrish” Kavinsky said smiling with a wicked look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

After awhile they arrived at lover’s mountain. “What are we doing here, K?” Adam asked Kavinsky.  
Kavinsky smiled and reached over him and grabbed the seat adjuster, the seat Adam was in was slowly going down backwards and Adam sat up as it was but Kavinsky pushed him back down and climbed over to Adam’s seat getting on top of him. Adam’s heart beat rapidly as he thought about what was happening. “Adam, I’ve missed you so much that it hurts. I kept thinking to myself that you could’ve been dead in a ditch somewhere… but you’re not, you’re right here and it makes me so fucking happy to see your stupid-ass face that I can’t help myself.” Kavinsky said with a hint of wanting and desperation in his voice. Kavinsky leaned down and his lips met Adam’s knocking his teeth against Adam’s. The way Kavinsky kissed Adam… it was filled with longing and desperation to get closer as if lips weren’t enough, so Kavinsky forced his tongue into Adam’s mouth and as Adam tried to push Kavinsky off of him and failing miserably Kavinsky slid his hands to Adam’s hips then tried to slide them past the fabric of the jeans and briefs but failed. Kavinsky was now kissing Adam violently while trying and failing to get his hands past the jeans and briefs. He stopped kissing Adam for a minute gasping for air, “fuck this” he said and tore Adam’s shirt off then went to undo the button and zipper of Adam’s jeans. Adam was truly terrified at what Kavinsky was doing. “No!” Adam shrieked and tried to push Kavinsky’s hands away but it seemed Kavinsky hand other plans. Kavinsky grabbed both of Adam’s hands with one of his own and pinned them to the top of the seat and reached into his back pocket with his other hand and brought out handcuffs. Adam was petrified right at that moment and was shouting “No, Stop!” to Kavinsky who was smiling menacingly at him and putting both of Adam’s hands into the cuffs then hanging them on a hook on the ceiling of the car. Kavinsky reached into the back seat and brought out some duct tape then ripped off a piece and put it on Adam’s mouth to keep him from screaming. Just then his phone rang in his back pocket. Kavinsky looked at Adam’s jeans to the side and one of his hands went to the back pocket of Adam’s jeans and pulled out his phone. Kavinsky looked at the phone then turned it to Adam and he saw Gansey’s name flashing on the screen. “Hmm, maybe I should let him know that you’re busy right now, or I could tell him to fuck off, which do you think I should tell him, Parrish?” Kavinsky said with a wicked grin on his face. Adam tried to scream at him to tell him to give Adam his phone back but all that came were muffled screams of hatred. “Well I guess I should tell him you’re busy since it’s the goddamn nice thing to say” Kavinsky said then tapped the reply button and raised the phone up to his ear. Adam heard Gansey on the other end of the phone telling him he was sorry and that he wants to me Adam’s friend and that he’ll try harder to be a better friend. Adam wanted to tell him he accepted the apology and that he was sorry too about just walking off like that. “Sorry, Parrish is a bit busy right now Gansey dear, but if you would like to talk to him then please be my guest!” Kavinsky said and put the phone on speaker. “Kavinsky? Where is Adam? Is he alright? Kavinsky you had better not hurt him he’s already injured!” Gansey said panic and anger filled his voice. “Here why don’t I let you see him? Hold on a second” Kavinsky said as he hung up on Gansey then after a few seconds he sent Gansey a call on video chat. Gansey answered after a second. “Kavinsky I swear to god If you hurt Adam in anyway, I’ll-” Kavinsky cut him off, “Parrish is fine Dick, look” Kavinsky said and turned the screen to face Adam, Gansey gasped when his eyes landed on Adam. Adam tried to fight against the cuffs and the tape muffled his scream as he looked at Gansey hoping, no, pleading that he would come get him. “Adam? Oh my God!” Gansey said the panic in his voice now rising.”Ronan! Get over here and look what Kavinsky has done to Adam!” Gansey yelled as he rushed over to Ronan and handed his phone over to him. When Ronan’s eyes landed on Adam, they nearly popped out of his skull. “KAVINSKY! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT TO HIM, HE’S ALREADY INJURED, DON’T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT?!” Ronan screeched, “ REMOVE THE FUCKING TAPE KAVINSKY I WANT TO TALK TO HIM AND I WANT HIM TO FUCKING TALK TO ME, YOU HEAR THAT!?” Kavinsky smiled and chuckled then ripped the tape off of Adam’s mouth and his initial reaction was, “ow, fucking shit that hurt you dumbass!” Adam winced in pain then glared at Kavinsky. “Adam, are you okay? I swear when I find you I’m going to tear Kavinsky apart!” Ronan growled. “I’m fine Lynch” Adam told him acting calm, because he was. Just looking at Ronan made him feel safe but any minute now Kavinsky would put the tape back on his mouth. “See Lynch? He’s fine” Kavinsky told him smiling and putting the tape back on Adam’s mouth. “You son of a-! I swear Kavinsky, when I find you I’ll fucking break you into a million pieces for all the fucking bruises and cuts on Adam!” Ronan snapped clearly angry. “ oh he didn’t tell you Lynch? I thought he did since you two seem so close” Kavinsky said. “What the hell are you talking about Kavinsky?” Ronan growled at him. Adam tried to get the tape off of his mouth and got it halfway off before Kavinsky said something. “Joseph! I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Adam shouted at K. Kavinsky smiled and tore the rest of the tape off. “What’re you talking about Adam? Kavinsky what’s he talking about?” Ronan asked panicked. “I didn’t do that to him, Lynch” Kavinsky said pausing for dramatic effect “Joe! Please…” Adam pleaded to Kavinsky. Kavinsky laughed, “been a long time since you called me that Ad” Kavinsky said to him then leaned down a kissed Adam. Adam could see that Ronan was staring at him in shock. “I’ll do whatever you want Joe, just please don’t tell him. Please Kavinsky…” Adam pleaded solemnly. “Sorry, no can do Adam. Lynch told me to tell him and you should know by now that the promise I made when we were thirteen was broken a year later” Kavinsky said “Adam what’s he talking about? What promise? How long have you known each other?” Ronan asked, his voice growing with anger and hatred. Kavinsky put more tape on Adam’s mouth then turned the phone toward himself. “Parrish seriously didn’t fucking tell you what’s been happening, Lynch? I’m surprised. Adam has always been open about what he feels but I guess he was lying, because the night I walked into his house changed my friendship with him forever” Kavinsky told Ronan. Adam was on the verge of tears and a panic attack. God he was pathetic, Adam had worked on becoming tougher his whole life. How to take a hit or a kick from his father, Robert Parrish. “What do you mean Kavinsky, what happened?” Ronan growled “I saw his dad bring a beer bottle down on Adam’s head and Adam crashing to the ground then his dad kicking him over and over again” Kavinsky told him. After Kavinsky said that tears started to crash over Adam’s cheeks and he felt the cuffs around his wrists turn to rusted old cuffs, he yanked down on them and they shattered like dust. “What the hell!?” Kavinsky screeched “I told you not to tell him anything!” Adam said tears still running down his face completely aware that the tape turned to dust as well. Kavinsky opened the car door and got off Adam, backing away from the car. “Holy shit!” Kavinsky shouted as Adam got out of the car, practically levitating, his hands caught fire and the tears running down his face were crashing even harder. Suddenly Adam raised his fist that had caught fire and he realised that he was going to hit Kavinsky. ‘No. I will not be like my father’ Adam thought and lowered his fist and it fizzled out in fear as he crashed to his knees sobbing then falling to his side and he curled up in a ball hugging his knees close to his chest. Suddenly everything began to grow dark and almost immediately Adam knew he was melting into the shadows.   
One minute Adam was at lovers hill, the next he was at the dump surrounded by broken down cars sobbing into his knees. He was so afraid about what Ronan and Gansey would say when they saw him next time. ‘They’ll think I’m so pathetic that they’ll disown me’ Adam thought, ‘they’ll want nothing to do with a kid who gets abused by his own parents‘. Adam quietly sobbed into his knees again with his arms around them shaking. He sat there for a while then heard a car rumble into the car junk yard. He got up quietly and climbed into the nearest car, hoping no one would see him. He laid down in the backseat of the car and kept quietly sobbing as he pulled his knees to his chest still laying down and wrapped his arms around them. “Adam!?” a voice called, he recognized that voice, it was Gansey’s voice. “Parrish!? You here?” Ronan shouted. Adam was terrified about what they would say when they finally found him. He was having a panic attack after a few seconds when they called him. Adam finally broke down and cried less quietly and he heard their car door open then shut. Hurried footsteps were coming closer to him and he curled up more until his arms were around his ankles. He cried even more when one of the car doors of the one he was in opened quickly. He felt strong hands around his shoulders pulling him towards them until his head rested on Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam not letting him move when he tried to push away, so instead of trying to keep pushing Ronan away he leaned against him still tense expecting them to yell at him for not telling them about his dad and the abuse. “We are so stupid, Adam… we… we should have known when you wouldn’t tell us” Gansey said softly then climbed into the other seat beside Adam and lightly squeezed his shoulder as if to tell Adam he was going to be okay. Ronan put one of his hands on the back on Adam’s head and lightly ran his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Hey it’s okay, Adam. we’re here and we won’t let anything happen to you.I promise you that” Ronan whispered softly into Adam’s ear and Adam felt so happy that he buried his face in Ronan’s shoulder and cried. The darkness around them disappeared and light replaced it and Adam felt his heart mend at the kindness they showed him. Adam smiled at them both and they looked kind of awestruck as the light around them turned brighter until it matched the sky as it suddenly turned to dawn. Adam was so happy he had finally found friends that loved him unconditionally that he was growing tired until he fell into blissful, hope filled, relaxing, sleep in Ronan’s arms with Gansey right beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
One month later.  
When Adam woke up he was on a couch curled up into a ball on Ronan’s lap and gansey was next to him. They were asleep and Ronan had his head laying on the top of Adam’s. Ronan also had his arms wrapped around Adam in a ] loving way that Adam blushed. Ronan looked like an angel when he slept. Adam blushed at his thoughts and pictured Ronan kissing him but quickly shook that embarrassing thought away. Adam was sure to be careful when he got up off the couch, but before he could fully get off of it, Ronan’s arms snaked around Adam’s waist and pulled him back to where he was laying before. “Don’t you fucking dare, Parrish. I was fucking comfortable” Ronan growled grumpily. Adam laughed softly at that and curled back up on Ronan laying his head on Ronan’s shoulder. “Sorry your grumpiness, I was getting up because I was going to make breakfast” Adam said jokingly. “ oh-fucking-well. You can make breakfast later, besides it’s two in the damn morning, meaning it’s too fucking early to make breakfast” Ronan said clearly getting annoyed with Adam. “Sorry Lynch, but I usually get up at this time to go to work but I don’t have work today so I thought I would get up and make you guys an early breakfast” Adam said. “Fucking shit Parrish when do you have time to sleep? I mean come on, you fucking work all the time and I see you studying at work, and you hang out with us most of the time. So when do you actually find the time to fucking sleep?” Ronan asked with a hint of curiosity and anger in his voice. Adam laughed at that quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping Gansey beside them. “After I study until eleven at night, so I basically only get like… three hours of sleep? Then I have to get dressed, grab a poptart, and bike down to Boyd’s or one of my other jobs. I have a schedule to keep Lynch. It’s how I keep my life so organized” Adam joked at the last part he said. Ronan stared at Adam for a few minutes, his eyes boring into Adam’s then reaching his soul. It was that exact moment that he wanted to kiss Ronan and for Ronan to kiss him back but he knew it might never happen. Adam knew that Ronan wasn’t the type of person to like someone like Adam, Adam knew that that was a fact, but he still wanted Ronan to kiss him, even if there wasn’t a remote chance that Ronan didn’t like Adam in that way. Adam starred contently into ronan’s eyes until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep  
When Adam woke up again Ronan and Gansey were sleeping, it was nine in the morning. Adam smiled to himself and carefully got up trying not to wake them. He headed into the kitchen and got a pack of bacon out and some eggs. Adam Quietly turned the stove on and started cooking humming softly to himself. After a few minutes he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and hugging him tightly. “Hey sleepy head, how’d ya sleep?” Adam asked with his Henrietta accent slipping through. Ronan laid his head on Adam’s shoulder and buried his face into the crook of Adam’s neck. Adam felt completely at ease though in his mind he was thinking, ‘oh my fucking God! Ronan has his arms around me and his face is against my neck! What the actual literal hell! I’m going to have a panic attack right here and now then I’m going to melt into a fucking puddle!’ Adam felt his face heat up, then he heard Ronan groan as he buried his face deeper into Adam’s neck and hugging him tighter. “Fucking christ Adam you’re so… you’re so fucking… christ you’re really warm” Ronan said when he finally took his head off of Adam’s shoulder. Adam smiled and blushed even more feeling his face getting even more hot. “Holy shit, Parrish! What the hell!?” Ronan said with a surprised look on his face. Adam suddenly panicked, ‘did I do something wrong? What happened? Is Ronan okay?’ Adam thought. “What’s wrong Ronan? Are you okay?” Adam asked him hoping that he didn’t do anything wrong. “What? Nothing’s wrong. It’s just… you got really, really warm in just one second and now you’re fucking cold. Why the hell is that?” Ronan asked him. Adam felt embarrassed after that because he thought he did something wrong. “Oh, um… I… my…whenever my emotions act up it changes the temperature of my body so if I’m… happy or jus’… ya know… mad ‘bout somethin’ my body temp goes up and if I’m depressed or worried my body temp goes down” Adam said with his Henrietta accent taking over a bit. Ronan looked confused for a second then he smirked at Adam. “So… does this make you happy?” Ronan asked tightening his grip around Adam and resting his cheek on Adam’s shoulder smiling as he did it.  
Adam blushed and looked away from Ronan then turned the stove off. “Um… I… I don’t… Ronan… I uh” Adam stuttered then Ronan stopped smiling and took his arms away from Adam then went back to the living room. ‘Fuck. I did something wrong. Shit, he’s never going to want to do that again’ Adam quickly went out the back door and sat in the grass leaning up against the wall of monmouth and bumping his head on it purposely a few times and brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and tried to stay calm but a cloud formed over his head then it started to rain lightly on him, literally. Adam groaned and put his head on his knees. ‘Great, fucking great as if this day didn’t start out good enough. Just perfect’ he thought sarcastically. He moved over to a spot by the porch and leaned his head against the concrete and bumped it a few times and while he was doing that he saw a shadow in the sunlight and he stopped bumping his head against the wall and just leaned against it bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them then put up mental walls around himself until he was ready for the shouting and cursing to commence. “What the hell is you’re problem, Parrish? I was just trying to make you happy because I like it when you’re warm but then you just had to fucking make me feel like the biggest screw up in the entire goddamn world! Who the fuck does that, Parrish!?” Ronan asked nearly on the verge of shouting. Adam put his head into his knees and the rain cloud got darker and it started to pour rain on him then it started to thunder and crash as lighting appeared. Adam started to cry, he wanted it to end, all of it, he wanted all of the bad memories to go away, he wanted Ronan to like him like he liked Ronan, he wanted to feel… like he mattered to someone. Adam shook as he cried into his knees, he felt worthless, unloved, and unwanted. “I was happy… and I guess I kind of freaked out because… “ Adam trailed off. “Because what?” Ronan snapped softly. “Because… because I…” Adam trailed off again hoping that Ronan would figure it out. Ronan narrowed his eyes at Adam, “Because what?” Ronan growled. “Because I like you… a lot Ronan, and I messed up” Adam took a shaky breath and continued, “I got really nervous and started stuttering like an idiot, Ronan… When you smile at me I feel happy, like I’m actually not worthless. But when you walked away from me clearly mad I felt like I did something wrong, like I wasn’t… wanted. When you put your arms around me I felt like I was going to melt Ronan, like I was going to have a panic attack right there because I like you so much, but I didn’t feel like you liked me in that way. I thought that you were just doing what any other friend would do, but I guess I don’t know much about friendship since my only friend my entire life had been… Kavinsky” Adam put his head back on his knees and started crying even more after he said that. Adam was afraid that Ronan would just tell him to go away and never come back, but he just sat there staring at Adam with surprise in his eyes and his face going pale. Adam felt Ronan sit down beside him, he wrapped his strong arms around Adam then lifted Adam’s chin until he was looking at Ronan. “Don’t you even fucking dare think you’re worthless and unwanted for a second because I’ll fucking tell you right now that you’re not. You may think you’re a piece of shit but trust me when I say you’re not because you aren’t” Ronan said sternly and pulled Adam to him and until Adam was laying his head on Ronan’s shoulder. Adam smiled softly, “how’d you know I was over here?” Adam asked. “The storm cloud tipped me off” Ronan said and smirked. Adam blushed profusely at that. Then Ronan lifted Adam’s chin and stared at him. “So you like me, huh?” Ronan said smiling, Adam blushed again and started to stutter. “Shut up, Parrish” Ronan said and his lips met Adam’s. At that exact moment it was like everything Adam thought it would be. He felt weightless, like a great pressure finally left his shoulders. Everything felt right at that moment like it should be. All the fear and pain he had felt his whole life faded away into nothing, he felt safe, Ronan made him feel safe and finally loved, finally wanted, finally… he felt worth it. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes before Ronan pulled away. Ronan looked around, the rain had stopped but there was one problem Ronan was looking above Adam’s head and then he started smiling, like a lot! What the hell was he smiling at? Adam looked up and what he saw made him blush profusely again. What Adam saw was a bouquet of mistletoe in the shape of a heart with a glittery pink bow in the middle of it. “Damn Parrish. I take it you like me more than I fucking expected” Ronan said. “Shut up, Lynch” Adam said, still blushing. Ronan laughed and shook his head, “sorry no can do, Parrish. You made a fucking bouquet of mistletoe in the shape of a fucking heart with a-” Adam cut him off with a kiss. When Adam pulled away Ronan had a look of surprise on his face.  
“What the hell kind of kiss was that Parrish?”  
“Sorry it was the only way to get you to shut up”  
“Shit I thought you did that just because you wanted to”  
“Well, that too”  
“Shit, just get over here already” and Ronan pulled Adam to him and their lips met again. Adam was happy with Ronan. Adam didn’t know who pulled away first but it didn’t matter because they kissed again and soon lips weren’t enough and Ronan’s tongue entered Adam’s mouth. Kissing Ronan felt like nothing could ever be better than that. He was so insanely happy that he didn’t care if anyone was watching them, all he wanted was Ronan and he wanted Ronan to want him. They pulled away again, “come on let’s go inside, Parrish” Ronan said, getting up and holding a hand out to Adam which Adam took without hesitation. After a minute of just standing there Ronan smiled evilly”Ronan? What are you thinking?” Adam asked him, confused. Then Ronan scooped Adam up, and held him. “LYNCH! PUT ME DOWN!” Adam protested. “No can do, Parrish ” Ronan replied Adam started to get mad because he didn’t like to be held but he was happy that Ronan was holding him. “Lynch put me down!” Adam said trying to wiggle out of Ronan’s grip, but god he was strong. Adam started to flail around trying to loosen Ronan’s grip but he was too strong but Adam kept flailing and wiggling trying to get out of his grip. Ronan started laughing and flung Adam over his shoulder and started to walk inside. When they got inside Gansey was at the table in the kitchen drinking coffee. “Lynch, I mean it, put me down!” Adam nearly shouted. Gansey looked over at them, “Gansey tell him to put me down, Please?” Adam asked nicely.  
“Ronan-”  
“Not fucking likely”  
“Sorry Adam, I tried” Gansey said apologetically.  
Ronan carried him to Ronan’s room and set Adam on his bed. “What the hell Lynch, this isn’t what I meant” Adam said kind of teasingly trying to sound mad. “Shut up Parrish. I’ll be right back. If you move an inch I swear you’re gonna fucking get it” Ronan said smirking. “Why? You gonna kiss me again?” Adam teased smiling at Ronan and Adam didn’t think it was possible that Ronan could blush but he did anyway. “Shut up, Parrish. I’ll be right back. Don’t move” he said and left the room. Adam looked around the room and saw a picture of Ronan with three other guys. One he knew was Gansey, one of them looked like Ronan so he guessed it was Ronan’s big brother, the other one had similar features but with blonde hair, he figured that the blonde boy was Ronan’s little brother or cousin. Adam looked at Ronan in the picture, there was one thing that spiked his attention on Ronan that hadn’t already have his attention, Ronan had hair and it was curly and brown. He thought Ronan looked hot with curly, brown hair. He also thought the room looked a little messy so he figured he’d tidy up a bit. After he cleaned he laid down on Ronan’s bed, one leg bent and one straight, with his arms behind his head. He stayed like that and stared at the ceiling. Ronan walked in a few minutes later and he had a surprised look on his face as his eyes swept over the room, then he looked at me and squinted his eyes. “I thought I told you to fucking stay put” he said still standing in the doorway. Gansey appeared a second later and looked around the room. “I don’t know Ronan, I think your room looks better this way” Gansey told him and wandered back the way he came. Adam smirked at Ronan, “hey look at it this way, at least you’ll be able to find stuff now” he told Ronan. “ I was able to find my damn stuff before you fucking moved everything!” Ronan growled. Adam’s smirk slipped from his face and he sat up slowly to a sitting position. “Sorry, I just thought-” Adam started but Ronan cut him off, “No you fucking obviously didn’t think, Parrish! I liked my room the way it was!” he said. Adam stood up and walked out of the room, tears threatening his eyes. Adam walked out the back door and started to run. “Adam! Where are you going?” he heard Gansey call after him but he kept going. Once he reached the woods Adam ran to his tree house he built when he was a kid, he been going there ever since his father started abusing him. Adam climbed the tree to the top and opened the hatch door. Adam walked over to the cabinet in the little house and opened it, he picked up the first thing that he put in the cabinet a few months ago when he was still living with Robert, a dagger with dried blood. Next to the dagger was a water jug, but instead of water it held the all the blood he bled over the years. Adam also grabbed a washcloth and wetted it with water he kept in a single bottle he had and removed the make up he kept re-applying every day. Every single scar on his arm had been self inflicted and with tears finally pouring he slit a new wound on his forearm. “Adam!” he heard Gansey calling from the forest floor. “Adam! where the fuck are you!?” Ronan shouted.Adamm quieted his sobs and put his arm over the funnel leading into the jug and dried his tears with his other arm. When his arm stopped bleeding for a few seconds he used those to slam the hatch shut. “Ronan over here!” “Fuck, that slam came from every fucking direction, Gansey! Besides if he wants to be fucking alone then let him. I’m going back to monmouth” “Ronan this is not the time to be angry, He could be hurt!” Adam started to cry again and got up. He walked over to the window still holding the dagger. Adam saw a worried Gansey and a fuming Ronan below. Adam dropped the dagger out of the window and closed the shutters. “What the fuck? Oh my fucking god! It’s covered in fucking blood!” Ronan said. “Adam! Come down please! Give us another hint to where you are and we’ll come and get you.” Gansey shouted. Adam took the funnel out of the jug and replaced it with a cap. He walked over to the window and opened the shutters, Adam attached a note to the jug and dropped it. “Holy shit! Gansey move!” Ronan yelled and Adam heard the sound of Gansey and Ronan running into the base of the tree then the sound of the jug hitting the floor of the forest. “Look there’s a note attached to it! Let me read it.” Gansey said. “What the fuck does it say Dick?” Ronan demanded. “Fucking christ! Adam! We’re coming up to get you!” Ronan shrieked furiously. Adam started to panic, he was so sure that the note would be enough to convince them to stay away. Adam looked for another exit but couldn’t find anything so he did the next best thing, shadow travel. Adam found a shadow in a corner of the tree house and went through it. He came out of a shadow filled grove a few feet away from the tree house. He looked up and saw Gansey and Ronan climbing to the top, they were only a foot away from the hatch. Adam whistled loudly, Ronan and Gansey looked down. Adam thought they could play a game. (flashback) It was early summer and Adam was looking for Joseph, his best friend. They loved to play hide and seek after Adam cut his wrist. Playing hide and seek made him feel better, made him feel happy. A few minutes later he found him. “You’re it!” he shouted gleefully and they laughed for a few minutes and Joseph started a tickle war and they laughed some more and went home hand in hand. (end of flashback)


	4. Ronan's pov

Ronan’s heart was pounding. ‘Where the fuck did he go?’ Ronan thought, then he heard crying. Ronan scrambled down the tree as fast as he could but not before spotting a small boy on a tree branch. Ronan stopped and looked at the boy, something about him seemed familiar, but the question was, what? “Hi” the kid said smiling at him. “Hi, what the fuck are you doing up here kid?” Ronan asked him, the kid giggled at Ronan and tapped him “you’re it, Ronan!” the kid said and dropped down to the ground and ran, laughing as he did so. “What the hell? Kid we don’t have time to fucking play! We’re trying to find our friend” Ronan shouted after the kid. ‘How the hell did he know my name?’ he thought. “Come on Ronan! It’s hide and seek tag! Come find and tag me then I’ll come and find you!” the kid yelled fucking gleefully back, followed by laughter. Ronan felt a buzz in his pocket and took out his phone, Kavinsky was calling him. “What the fuck do you want K, I’m kinda busy looking for Adam” he said.”well, well, well. looks like he’s doing it again” Kavinsky chuckled.   
“What the fuck do you mean again? And what the fuck is it?”   
“When Adam and I were kids we used to play hide and seek tag after Adam cut himself so it would make him happy, to make him forget the pain. Then after he found me we would wrestle and tickle each other, he was happy and he forgot his pain”  
Then it struck Ronan. The kid was a smaller version of… Adam. ‘shit I’m so stupid, Adam wants to relive his happy memories. I have to find him.’ he thought and hung up on Kavinsky.  
“Gansey go home, I’ll find Adam”  
“But-”   
“Gansey, go home. I’m going to find Adam, I’m not in the mood to fucking argue”  
*sigh* “alright but bring Adam home”   
“I will, now go”  
Gansey walked off leaving Ronan to find Adam. a few minutes of walking through the forest Ronan was getting worried, then he saw the small Adam sitting by a tree fast asleep. Ronan smiled, Adam looked so peaceful. Ronan walked over and tapped Adam on the shoulder. Adam groggily opened his eyes and smiled at Ronan, “you found me, now it’s my turn to find you” he told Ronan still smiling. “We can play one round of hide and seek tag but then we need to go home, okay?” Ronan said. Adam frowned and his eyes started to reden. “I don’t want to go home Ronan, dad will hurt me” Adam started to cry, Ronan’s smile fell and tugged th small boy into a hug. “you’re not going back to that monster buddy, never again” Ronan assured him and kissed the top of his small head.  
“Ronan if I show you something will you keep it secret?”  
“Of course, what is it?”  
“Memories”  
Ronan was confused, ‘how is he going to show me memories?’ he thought then Adam held Ronan’s hand in his and everything went black. Ronan was falling in blackness then he was in a room of a house he was sure wasn’t his. Ronan heard yelling and there was a small Adam getting beaten by his father, Robert Parrish then the scene shifted to another of Adam getting neglected by his mother then of Adam bandaging his own wounds. ‘ this is what Adam was talking about. He’s showing me his most painful memories’ Ronan thought. With every painful and brutal scene Ronan grew angry and soon he was filled with so much hatred for Robert that he wanted to walk up to his door and punch him in the face. Robert destroyed Adam from the outside and his mother destroyed him mentally, Ronan was never going to let Adam feel that kind of pain. Then he found himself falling through blackness again and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was sitting on the forest floor leaning against a tree and Adam was sitting next to him but there was something different than what he saw in the memories, he saw a peaceful, seventeen year old, happy Adam curled up next to him. Ronan smiled and picked him up then walked back to monmouth with the peaceful, sleeping Adam in his arms.


End file.
